


The Lima Bean Fic

by lukateto12



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukateto12/pseuds/lukateto12
Summary: Brendon made a mistake, and he’s gonna have to pay,, In the form of lima beans.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Lima Bean Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t gross i swear this is also ironic

brendon’s tied up in ryan’s basement. brendon looks around,wondering when ryan will be back. ryan said he has a “surprise”. brendon hears footsteps. it’s ryan. ryan walks down the basement steps,and approaches brendon. “hi darling!”,ryan says. brendon trembles in fear. he has the beans. “open.” brendon opens his mouth,and ryan dumps the lima beans down his throat. brendon chokes. ryan scoffs,and slaps him in the face. brendon whimpers,he just wants to be free from this lima bean filled catastrophe. “please let me go ryan! i’ve been good recently! i’ve been eating all of my beans!!!” “no.” ryan responds. “you will be here as long as i say. you won’t be let go until i decide to let you go. understand?” brendon nods. ryan smiles,ties brendon up tighter,and spills water on brendon. ryan turns off the light and exits as brendon cries,wishing he never stole ryan’s red t shirt. think next time brenny boy! think next time.


End file.
